


Unwanted Inheritance

by Lorteck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Master/Slave, Non-Sexual Slavery, Severitus, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorteck/pseuds/Lorteck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An abused boy terrified of upsetting his relatives, a snarky Potion Master born into slavery, and a meddling old wizard who needs to protect them. Harry Potter receives an unusual inheritance, a slave who despises him because of his father. Severus Snape must protect the child from his abusive relatives, but the boy doesn't trust him. A Severitus with a twist.  This story is complete for now, but I'm planning to add more chapters later.  My intention is to show their developing relationship.  It would end shortly after they became father/son.  I'm currently working on my 500k+ enslavement series on fanfic, and another WIP.  This story will continue when those are finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Inheritance

Inheritance

Was I dreaming? Hagrid brought me to Diagon Alley, and we went to a bank run by goblins. They had big ears, and their pointy little teeth could shred anything. We followed a goblin named Griphook into the back office because he wanted to discuss my account. "Mr. Potter, we have waited long for your return to the magical community, but we have a problem with your inheritance."

"Do I have enough money for school?" The Dursley's wouldn't pay. Could I still go to Hogwarts?

Griphook furrowed his brows at my question. "Mr. Potter, you have lots of treasure. Mr. Marius Black bequeathed his estate to you when he died in 1988. We added his assets to the main Potter vault, and you will gain access on your seventeenth birthday." He rubbed Hagrid's tiny key between his stubby fingers and gave it to me. "We transfer money to your school vault every year. You now have access to that, and your other magical inheritance."

Hagrid shrugged and folded his arms. "We just came ta make a withdraw. Headmaster Dumbledore told me nothing 'bout a magical inheritance. Ye best be talkin' ta him 'bout that."

"This doesn't concern him," Griphook snarled. Hagrid didn't deserve that! I rose from my chair, but a large hand patted my knee in a calming gesture. "Magical guardians will claim these properties, but your muggle relatives lack the ability." He motioned for my left hand and slid a silver ring with a black stone onto my middle finger. It had an emerald band around the gem.

"It's shrinking!" I gasped and watched the gigantic ring resize itself for a perfect fit. "Hagrid, did you see that?"

He stared at it with widened eyes, and his lips parted into an enthusiastic smile. "Aye Lad, that's a magical ring." My nose wrinkled, and the big man laughed. "Nobody else kin remove it."

Griphook looked annoyed at our interruption. He scowled at the half giant and explained. "Do you have a wand, Mr. Potter?" Um... I wasn't sure. I glanced at Hagrid, and he shook his head. The goblin sighed and glared at the giant before he continued. "You need one to claim this inheritance. Tap your wand against the stone and say Venit."

We practised the word for a few minutes, and then he took us to our vaults. Hagrid retrieved a small pouch, and he made me promise not to tell anyone. How could I? He never told me anything. We finished getting my school supplies, and he returned me to the Dursleys. They hated magic, and I didn't want them to destroy my inheritance, so I decided not to summon it. That could wait for Hogwarts.

I forgot about the ring until after the sorting. A glint caught my attention, and I scowled at it. Why would I want anything from Slytherin? The thought disgusted me, and I didn't want my friends to think I supported that evil house. I tossed the ring into my trunk and went to bed.

It stayed there until June, and I rediscovered it while packing for the summer. The ring clattered at the bottom of my trunk, and I wondered about the promised inheritance. Would it help me get away from my Aunt and Uncle? The last warning sounded for the Hogwarts's express, and I rushed to meet my friends. I slid the ring on and turned it around so they wouldn't see the Slytherin colours.

Ron, Hermione and Neville chatted about the summer, but I had nothing to say. I spun the ring around my finger in silent contemplation. Hermione stared at my hand and pointed to the band. "Is that a mood ring?"

Ron's nose wrinkled. "What?" He glanced at Neville, but neither understood the muggle term.

My head shook, and I motioned to the band. "It doesn't change colour. The goblin at Gringotts told me to tap my wand against the stone and say Venit. It will give me something."

Ron's eyes snapped to my ring, and he bounced in anticipation. "That's bloody brilliant! Why did you wait this long to activate it? Go ahead and see what you get!"

Hermione nodded in agreement, but Neville stared without comment. What could it hurt? I pulled out my wand and tapped the stone. "Venit."

A soft pop announced another's arrival. Neville squealed and pulled his legs into his chest to get away, and the rest froze in fear. The evil Dungeon Bat stood before us with an angered snarl. He glowered at my ring, slammed open our compartment door, and sneered. "Unless you wish a slow and painful death, I recommend you leave at once."

Neville and Ron slammed into each other on the way out, and I rose with Hermione. He stood in my way and waited for her to leave. What did he want from me? "I did nothing!"

Hermione paused on the way out and refused to leave. "Professor Snape, Harry... "She didn't have time to finish, because he pushed her from the compartment and locked the door. He flicked his wand around the room, and the windows darkened.

Snape glared at me and cast Silencio, but he said nothing when I drew my wand. "I knew you worked for Voldemort! You won't get me without a fight!"

His body stiffened, and I tried to cast a shielding spell. It failed, and that earned me another reproachful look from the hated Professor. Snape glared down his nose, thrust an arm at my chest, held his wand out, and gritted his teeth. "Take it, Mr. Potter."

"That's your plan? You want to expel me for stealing your wand." Snape snorted, tossed it on the seat, and kneeled before me. I stepped away.

Greasy clumps of hair hid his face, but his head shook in denial of my accusation. "Celebrity status doesn't generate enough publicity, does it, Mr. Potter? Go on then, do what you must."

My back pressed against the window, and I glanced over my shoulder looking for an escape. "What do you mean?"

The twenty-minute alarm rang throughout the express. Would Snape kill me before then? The man didn't move from his kneeling position. "I suppose, my status amuses you. Keeping it from me will generate gales of laughter in the Gryffindor common room when you seek revenge."

Snape didn't look at his wand, and I leapt on the seat to grab it. My fingers curled around the cylindrical wooden object, and I jumped to the other side of the compartment. He didn't stop me. I pointed my wand at him and demanded. "Why are you here?"

"You called for me."

"I did no such thing!"

An exasperated sigh came from the man's direction, and I expected him to yell. I couldn't see his face, but his irritation came through his voice. "You tapped a wand against the Master's ring and summoned me."

Why did I trust anything from Slytherin? "You're my inheritance?" He nodded in answer. "I don't want you! Take the bloody ring!" I tried to remove it, but I couldn't. The silly thing refused to leave my finger, and I growled in frustration.

"You must think this thrilling for me. If it were possible, I would remove it myself." The ten minute alarm sounded, and Snape raised his head to look at me. "We have little time, Mr. Potter. Complete the bond and claim me as your slave."

"We abolished slavery in 1772, and I don't find this joke amusing." Arms folded across my chest, and I glared at him in defiance. I told no one how the Dursley's treated me, but he knew. It amused the evil git to poke fun at me.

The door pulsed inwards, but the locks held. The Professor's eyes darted to it and snapped back to mine. Desperation entered his voice when he pleaded. "Please claim me, Mr. Potter. We have little time to complete the bond."

"What if I don't?"

The door surged inwards further than before, but the locks still held. Snape's gaze never left my eyes. "The bond will think you rejected me, and I will die. We have twenty-four hours to complete the binding after your first summons. You have until you leave this train. The underage tracer will detect your use of magic, and the bond will protect you by not activating."

The train's whistle sounded, and a quiet calm settled over the man. Did he honestly believe it would kill him? "What do I do?"

His annoyance came through in a sneer. "Claim me as your slave."

A piercing squeal announced the train breaking, and it slowed to a rolling stop. Snape inhaled and rose from the floor. Did he think me a ninny? My gaze hardened on him, but the subdued professor never noticed. He gazed at the ground in quiet contemplation, and I wondered if he believed what he said. The man flinched when I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Professor Snape, I claim you as my slave." He fell to his knees and lowered his head without a word.

The door surged first at the bottom, and then higher before it blew open to show my friends on the other side. Ron ran into the room and held his wand against Snape's neck. "You're going to Azkaban with all the other death eaters!" The man closed his eyes and didn't move from his place.

Hermione dashed past Ron and placed her hands on my shoulders. She cupped my head and looked for signs of injury. "Harry, what did he do?"

Neville walked into the compartment and closed the door. He locked it before turning to face us. "Ron, release Professor Snape." The redheaded boy wrinkled his nose in disgust and shook his head. "Harry, give him permission to stand." We stared at him in confusion, and Longbottom pointed at my ring. "He wears the band of a slave Master."

"You may stand."

The crackling of bones told of Snape's immediate obedience, and he stood with his head held high. He lunged for Ron's wand and grabbed it without a struggle. Weasley didn't notice until it left his hand. Longbottom unlocked the door while Snape flicked the wand to cancel his earlier spells.

We heard knocking when the silencio fell, and then a muffled woman's voice. "Sorry, Professor, we didn't realise you were there." Snape snarled at the prefect, and she left without further comment.

"Harry, how could you?" Hermione gasped in a volume better suited for shouting across a crowded room.

"I didn't know." My voice sounded whinier than I intended, but she stopped yelling. We left the train in silence and said our goodbyes on the platform. Hermione told me to owl her, and I hoped she could fix this problem. Why would I want a slave?

Snape hauled my trunk to a cart and walked behind me while people stared. He glowered at anyone that looked at him, and I assumed they thought Dumbledore sent him for my protection. We stopped at the portal leading to the muggle train station, and I gave him directions to the Dursleys. "My Uncle will get angry if he sees you with me."

He glanced at the parchment, tucked it inside his pocket, and tilted his head when Malfoy passed. His voice lowered into a deep, but quiet whisper. "I will locate your home, Mr. Potter."

Life with the Dursley's

We needed to talk, but I didn't want my Uncle to think I lingered. Snape watched me run through the portal, and I wondered what my relatives would think of me having a slave. Vernon glanced at his arm and shook a stubby finger at me. "Well, hurry boy. I don't have all day!" It would go faster if the big lug helped, but I knew better than to ask.

Dudley whined about sharing the backseat and slid across the bench to press against me. He pinned my arms between the door and his fat arse. I couldn't move, and he made breathing difficult. Petunia felt a kick against the seat, and Dudley tattled when she spun around to face us. Nobody cared that I didn't do it. Uncle Vernon's face reddened in anger, and we pulled into Number 4, Privet Drive. I hauled my trunk to the bedroom before he could destroy it.

The small space held Dudley's old twin bed, a table from Vernon's workshop, and a kitchen chair. An empty bucket served as my trash bin. Uncle's heavy footfalls landed on the bottom step, and I had seconds to toss my emergency ruckus into the closet.

The invisibility cloak might help with sneaking food, so I tucked it into my pants. Vernon entered seconds later and pointed a sausage finger. "You've caused enough trouble, boy!" He saw my trunk and kicked it towards the door. "I'll have none of your freakishness in my house. Do you understand? He waited for my nod and angrily thrust his arm towards the hallway. "Lock it in the cupboard where it belongs, and cook dinner!"

At least he allowed Hedwig to stay, but she could only leave the house at night. Student trunks had a magical charm to make them lighter, and the Dursley's never wanted to touch the unnatural object. Vernon supervised while I carried it downstairs, and stuffed it into the closet. Chimes rang throughout the house. "Boy, get the door!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." I saw Snape through the window and paused. What was he doing here? Heavy footfalls thundered down the stairs, and I flung open the door.

Spittle landed on the back of my neck when Vernon saw a man dressed in black with the robes of a wizard. "You're kind aren't welcome here! Never come near my family!" The walls rattled when he slammed the door, and I fled into the kitchen. Why did Snape come? I had no time to think because I needed to cook.

The kitchen became a chaotic scene the last few minutes before dinner. Aunt Petunia reorganised her cupboards while I was away, and I had to find everything. Vernon entered first, and he removed my plate from the table. "Put this away, boy! We need to work on that inconsiderate attitude of yours, and maybe next time you won't make me wait at the train. You'll eat nothing until I see a change in your behaviour!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." The Dursley's sat down for dinner, and I poured their drinks.

Petunia scowled at me and sniffed the air. "Stop staring at me, freak. Go outside and do something useful."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Despite the heavy work, I always enjoyed being outdoors. It got me away from them. Snape leaned against the tree, and he stiffened at my approach. "Why did you come here?"

He rolled his eyes and sneered. "You called me, Mr. Potter. Perhaps, I should schedule an appointment; we wouldn't want to burden our local celebrity." The Professor scowled at his left wrist and straightened the cuff. He gave it a quick rub and returned to his rigid stance.

"Use my invisibility cloak and make sure nothing shows. You can tell me what happened while I work in the garden." Snape grimaced when I pulled the material from my pants and tossed it at him.

His lips curled in disgust, but he followed my suggestion. He leaned over while I worked and spoke in a quiet whisper. "Even a muttonhead like you should have no trouble understanding our current situation, Mr. Potter. Before you infuriate me with useless questions, I will tell you the answers. Remove all fanciful Gryffindor notions of setting me free. My bond cannot break, and the Ministry has no laws against owning slaves."

"Look, Snape, I didn't invite you." The man annoyed me with his condescending attitude, and I hated when he treated me like an inept student. I glared in his direction and growled. "I don't need you making my summer any worse. You ridicule me, but I see through your lies. No slave speaks to their Master like you do me."

Snape guffawed at my statement, and my gaze snapped to the house. Did they hear him? The evil git pressed his legs against my back and sneered. "Perhaps, you should enlighten me with your extraordinary knowledge." He received another scowl, and I went back to work. A low hiss caused me to stop, and I listened to the Professor scratching at something. He looked fine on the train. Was he allergic to the sun; was he a vampire?

Daylight settled into night, and I continued to work in the yard with my snarky Professor sneering at me. The backdoor flew open, and I snapped my eyes in that direction. "Get upstairs and wash for bed."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." She slammed the door and left me to put away the tools. Uncle Vernon waited outside the loo and tossed me into my bedroom when I exited. He secured the locks, and I lowered my voice into a whisper. "Snape, are you in here?"

He slid off the cloak and folded it into a neat square before placing it on the table. Snape kept his back to me while he spoke, "Mr. Potter, you knew he meant to lock the door. Why did you order me to wait inside the bedroom?"

"Magic scares them, and Professor Dumbledore says I have to stay here. We need to work together, and I don't want you making it worse." I tossed the rucksack to a higher shelf and eyed the empty bucket. "At least you can use magic when you want to leave the room." The man disagreed with a shake of his head. "Why can't you?"

Snape leaned against the window. "The Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery prohibits me from using it. My age doesn't matter-I am property. They do not want youth to have access to magical power in an uncontrolled environment, and your tracer now affects me." He accepted that without question, but it would infuriate me. How could they do that to a man his age?

"Do you want the bed?" He shook in answer and spread his robe on the floor. I gave him my cloak. "Don't let them see you." Snape grimaced at my order, and I knew he wished to do something about the situation. He growled earlier because I commanded him to the bedroom when he wanted to deal with my uncle. Did he think I enjoyed this?

The frantic beat of a quiet drum woke me earlier than usual, and I almost screamed when I saw a man staring at me from across my bedroom. He stiffened when I put on my glasses, and I noticed dried blood covering his lower left arm. "What happened to you?"

"How is that any of your business, Mr. Potter?" Snape's eyes darted to the door, and back to mine without blinking. He sat on the chair with his legs pressed together.

The man's forehead shone, and it concerned me. Did his arm get infected? He flinched when I felt the clammy skin with the back of my hand, but he didn't move away. "Professor, you're going into shock." A sharp inhalation alerted me of his pain, and his legs lifted from the chair. He lowered them a few seconds later. "Do you have anything to write with, so we can owl Dumbledore?"

Snape bit his lip and shook his head in answer. His eyes closed, and he leaned back. The man had an incredible pain tolerance, but I could do nothing while stuck in this room. He glanced at the door and gritted through his teeth. "When will they release you?"

Heavy rain splattered against the window, and I glanced through the bars. "The Dursley's go out for breakfast on Saturday. They don't trust me alone in their home, and the rain prevents me from working in the garden. They won't open the door until I need to cook dinner, or tomorrow if they dine at a restaurant."

The man squeezed his eyes and leaned forward with a loud groan. His pain made me panic, and I tried to open the door. The locks held tight. My attention returned to Snape, and I watched him stiffen. His lower lip bled, and I glanced around the room looking for something useful.

My gaze landed on the bucket, and I remembered he didn't use the loo. He watched me move it into the closet, and I returned to the bed with my back facing him. "We must use that. They think I can hold myself for two or three days during punishment, but everything we need is in there."

He acknowledged me with a low grunt, but he soon made use of the closet. He returned to bed and covered himself with the invisibility cloak. We dozed through the afternoon because we had nothing else to do. We had no books, games, or anything. Our door stayed locked for the entire day, and we watched the sun vanish into night. Snape looked no better than he did this morning, and his condition frightened me.

I retrieved two muffins from my emergency supplies and gave one to him. The man looked relieved when I tossed him a bottle of water. "We need to ration the food, because it has to last all summer. Do you have muggle money?"

A painful groan followed my question, and he cradled his arm. "The bond sent me to you without warning. It pleased me I was not in the shower." The image of a naked Snape appearing on the train made me laugh, and I heard an amused snort from his direction. "The bond usually gives me a few minutes. Mr. Potter," a gasp interrupted him, and he clawed at his left wrist before he continued. "I can take you to Gringotts; we need to tell Headmaster Dumbledore."

The Dursley's went away for the weekend and didn't return until Sunday evening. He wanted to break down the door, but I wouldn't let him. Snape's condition worsened. The rash spread to his chest, and his wrist looked gooey. Blood stained his robe, and it became a temporary bandage. The man acted more submissive than I believed possible, and he called me Master. None of it made sense!

Loud pounding woke me with a start, and the following screech made me leap from bed. "Wake up and prepare breakfast!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." I threw on my clothes and glanced at Snape's empty corner. The man didn't move when I kneeled beside him. A gentle shake of his cloaked shoulder resulted in a low moan, and I slipped a hand under the material to feel his forehead. He had a fever. "Professor, sleep for now. My Aunt will go shopping later this morning, and we can leave to meet with Dumbledore."

He nodded in silence, and I held a water bottle to his lips. Petunia pounded against my door before she went downstairs, and I knew she gave her last warning. I rushed to the kitchen, and she glowered at me when I poured her tea. "Did you think we would allow you to sleep away the summer?"

She received my automated response. "No, Aunt Petunia." They never wanted to hear me, and it worked best if I didn't add to my answers.

Uncle Vernon stomped downstairs while I poured his orange juice and removed the leaves from his tea. "Petunia tells me she struggled to get you out of bed. Didn't you get enough sleep this weekend?" I nodded in answer. "Lazy freaks don't deserve breakfast! Go stand in the corner."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

Nothing ever changed! How did they expect me to live without food? I walked to the corner and placed my back to it. My stomach rumbled while I watched them eat, and I wished he would allow me to face the bloody wall. Vernon grinned at me when they finished, and he emptied the leftovers into the rubbish bin. He mashed it down and poured a cup of vinegar over the garbage. The man gave me a gleeful smile and nodded in triumph. "No sense inviting unwanted aromas."

The git caught me eating from the trash when I was five, and he never forgot to discourage me from doing that again. If not for Snape, I would've accepted my fate and tried to survive the summer. Instead, I had to find help. Petunia watched while I hoovered her house and scrubbed the floors. She waited for me to complete the dusting, and then she gathered her things. "Mow the lawn and pull the weeds while I go shopping. Make sure you finish before Vernon returns from work."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

I busied myself in the garden until she left the house, and then I ran to my bedroom. Snape sat on the chair with a pained expression and forced himself to stand. He looked more rigid than normal, and his pride kept him from showing further discomfort. "Master, do you know an Arabella Fig?"

What did he want with the strange cat lady? "Yes, my relatives ditch me with her when they leave for vacation."

The man smirked at my explanation and glanced into the yard. "She can help us." That batty old woman? "Master, Mrs. Fig is a squib. She works for Headmaster Dumbledore, but I cannot say what she does." When did she plan to tell me?

Escape to Hogwarts

Snape stood without moving, and his eyes became more vacant than usual while I gathered my things. I placed the invisibility cloak in a backpack, and we walked to Mrs. Fig's. She fussed over the professor and hurried us to her fireplace. Snape grabbed my hand and dragged me to the floo. "We must travel together. The wards will allow you to enter with me."

Did Dumbledore trust Quirrell? "Does the Headmaster grant special access to all professors?"

The man's eyes closed, and he shook his head. He glanced at Mrs. Fig and returned his attention to me. "This privilege is mine alone." Why did Dumbledore trust him? "You will understand, Master."

Snape nodded at Mrs. Fig and pulled me through the floo. Dumbledore's brows shot into his hairline, and he motioned us to the chairs before his desk. "It pleases me to see you Harry, but I thought you were at your relatives." He returned my smile with a smaller one of his own. His gaze fell on Snape, and he studied him. "Professor, you must tell me what happened. Imagine my surprise to realise you left the castle, and now I find you bloodied."

Did Snape do something wrong? Why did he drop his gaze when Dumbledore spoke to him? The professor hissed through his teeth when he unfastened the buttons on his left sleeve and pulled the bloodied cloth from the weeping wound. He had a small triangle tattoo with two entwined rings near his wrist.

Dumbledore stared at the tattoo without a word, and I wondered what made him speechless. "How very unusual, my boy. Have you ever heard of that happening?" Snape shook his head. The elder wizard glanced at my hand and stared at the silver ring. "Am I to understand, Severus, Harry Potter is now your Master?" That man knew everything!

The elder wizard smiled at me, and I returned an enthusiastic one of my own. "Why is his tattoo unusual, and what does it have to do with me?"

Dumbledore placed a gentle hand above the other man's tattoo, and he pointed to the yellow triangle. "Normal slave bonds have the entwined rings to signify his status." My brows furrowed in confusion, and I gazed at the tattoo and then the man in question. "You see, Harry. Severus had no master since Regulus Black died in 1979."

"This ring didn't come from him." Both men stared at me and waited for an explanation. Did I say something wrong? I pushed further into the chair and tried to recall the information. "Griphook said Mr. Marius Black put me in his will, because of Voldemort."

"Master Regulus gave me to his great-uncle Marius, the squib?" Snape rested the damaged arm on his lap and returned his gaze to the elder wizard. "That bloody well explains why nobody called."

"Severus, I see no reason to use such language." The Potions Master scowled at me and nodded at the Headmaster's slight reprimand. "Regulus gave you freedom, if only for a short while." That made sense. Snape's eyes became vacant, and I wondered what he did to cause that.

Both men sat in silence, and I realised Dumbledore didn't finish his explanation. "Sir, why is the triangle tattoo special?"

Dumbledore chuckled at me and continued with his story. "Have patience, my boy, I was getting to that. Slaves have no choice when it comes to their affiliations, and his Master made him become a Death Eater." I knew it! My gaze hardened on Snape, and I wiggled my chair further from his. "My boy, he could not deny his Master. He came to me when nobody called because he needed protection. Voldemort would not trust him without knowing his Master's loyalties. The Ministry couldn't send him to Azkaban, because of his status. Harry, Severus is property."

My nose wrinkled, and I glared at Snape. Why did he get special treatment? Dumbledore paused his explanation until I returned my attention to him. "Slaves have a high value, and the Ministry didn't understand why nobody called him. We couldn't risk his Master being a loyal Death Eater. They needed someone powerful enough to protect him from Voldemort, and able to keep an eye on his activities. That honour fell to me, and they appointed me as his guardian. Do you understand, my boy? That triangle represented his relationship to me."

Snape needed a guardian? The Potions Master ended my laughter with a fearsome glare, and I felt guilty for finding amusement at his situation. "I would rather have Dumbledore over the Dursleys."

The man groaned in response and rubbed at his chest. "Rarely do I find myself agreeing with you, Mr. Potter. Consider this the exception." The corners of his lips twitched, and then he gazed at the older wizard. "Headmaster, you cannot send Mr. Potter back to live with his relatives."

Dumbledore leaned against his desk and folded his arms before him. "My dear boy, if only I had a choice. The blood wards protect him."

Snape's face distorted in anger and he rose from the chair. His finger pointed at me while he yelled at the Headmaster. "They refused to feed him! They locked him in the bedroom for three days without food or water!"

My hands balled into fists and I glowered at the professor. "You have no right to talk about my life!" That always made things worse! Concerned teachers would speak with the Dursleys, and my relatives would punish me. The well-meaning adults did nothing to stop them, and Dumbledore said I would return. Nothing ever changed.

Snape staggered backwards at my shout, and he fell to his knees with his head bowed. Dumbledore stroked a hand through his beard in contemplation, and he made a deliberate effort to ignore the Professor's stance. "My boys, we do have a quandary. Harry must return to the Dursleys."

Snape glowered at Dumbledore. "Headmaster, please." He glanced at me and lowered his head. He wanted to say more, but he obeyed me and kept quiet.

"You may rise."

The bloodied wizard rose to his feet, and Dumbledore waited for him to sit before he continued. "They will never abuse Harry again, my boy. You will see to that." The man flinched at my side, and I suspected he knew what the older wizard didn't say. "We'll return together, and I'll tell them of the escaped Death Eaters. You will live there to keep them and Harry safe."

Snape gazed with a pleading expression into the older man's eyes. "Headmaster, I wear my Master's trace, and I cannot use magic." Dumbledore looked shocked, and it surprised me to see his uncertainty. "The Ministry acknowledges Mr. Potter's authority over my magic, and they will punish him if I cast spells."

"Severus, the wards protect Harry from all those who wish him harm." Why did they let my relatives enter? Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at me, and he returned his attention to Snape. "Become his mentor and teach him to defeat Voldemort. You can work on the practical at Hogwarts."

"As you wish, Headmaster." Snape glanced at me, and leaned into the chair. "The muggles cannot know that I am unable to do magic." The man paused. "They will never withhold food from him, and I will insist on a nutritious diet."

The twinkle left Dumbledore's eyes, and he stared at me. His gaze penetrated through me, and I felt exposed. He offered Snape a nod and spoke with a defeated voice. "Indeed, Severus. I understand your concerns." He motioned to the Potions Master and asked, "Harry, do you know why the Professor suffers?"

Snape shook his head with an exaggerated motion, but Dumbledore held his hand to stop whatever he meant to say. He waited for my answer. "He said the bond gives him a rash for being disrespectful."

"Severus, remove your shirt. Harry needs to see what the bond does to you."

Snape stared at Dumbledore with widened eyes and shook his head. "Does your foolishness have no limit? Headmaster, you cannot expect me to disrobe before a student."

Dumbledore placed a compassionate hand on the other man's shoulder, but he looked at me. "Harry, you must see what happens when Professor Snape disobeys you."

The Potions Master growled in anger and rose from the chair. He pointed a hand at Dumbledore and shouted, "I will not stand for this idiocy. Call for me when your senses return!" Snape stormed to the door, but it refused to open. "Merlin's bloody bullocks! Headmaster, if you think I will allow a child to do that, you've gone mad!"

Dumbledore pointed at the door leading to his private chambers, and his voice lowered when he spoke to the Professor. "Go to your room, Severus. We will discuss this later."

Snape squeezed his hands into tight fists, and he pressed them at his sides. His knuckles whitened, and he glowered at me. Neville would've fainted. The man scowled at Dumbledore and exited through the directed door. "Headmaster, why didn't you let him leave?"

Dumbledore chose not to answer my question, and he returned to leaning against the front of his desk. "Harry, you must practice caution when speaking with Professor Snape. He cannot disobey you without the bond inflicting him with a painful rash. Avoid commanding him when possible, or you will both live miserable lives."

Ron would love giving him orders, but I didn't. "You must end this; we need to free him, Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled and leaned forward to pat my shoulder. "I expect nothing less from you, my boy. Do you know how to heal his rash?"

My head shook. "Professor Snape didn't tell me anything."

A small container appeared with a flick of his wand, and he handed that to me. "It will never run out. Use this ointment on his tattoo and discuss your differences when you apply it. Continue rubbing it into his mark until the redness vanishes. It will heal his rash no matter how far it spread. The ointment works for most minor offences, but you will need to punish him when he does something more serious."

Blink. Blink. Blink. "You... want... what... him?"

The twinkle returned in Dumbledore's eyes, and he smiled at me. "Harry, what punishments do you consider proper?"

"None!" That answer came easy, but it didn't satisfy the older wizard. "I'm eleven-years-old! You can't expect me to punish my Professor." The serious expression told me that he wanted an answer, so I mentioned the ones I experienced. "Deny him meals, lock him in a room, extra chores, time out, detention, lines, and writing essays."

The Headmaster frowned at me and shook his head. "My boy, do you have the right to deny someone life?" My brows furrowed, and I shook my head. Of course not, but what did that have to do with this? "Our bodies are dependent on food, and you should never deprive someone of that." Dumbledore inhaled and returned to the chair behind his desk. "Harry, why do you believe the bond kept me as his guardian?"

I could think of many reasons, but I suspected he would not like them. My voice sounded hesitant when I guessed. "It wants you to help us."

The elder wizard nodded his head, and he glanced at the door leading to his private quarters. "The punishments you suggest will work, but they do not have the effect of others."

"What punishments do you suggest?" Did I want that answer? No! The thought sickened me, and I couldn't blame Snape for leaving.

Dumbledore folded his hands on the desk and shook his head. "I'm afraid, I must agree with Professor Snape. I ask you not to speak of this until the triangle tattoo leaves his wrist. Do I have your word, Harry?" Ugh, was it that bad? I nodded my head, and he continued. "Send him to me when the bond demands added punishment. Do you agree to let me help you?" I nodded.

The elder wizard transformed a couple beads into a set of muggle clothing. He slid them across the desk. "Go to Professor Snape's quarters, but do not leave. The halls of Hogwarts are no less dangerous during the summer." What did he mean? The wards made the school safe. "May I suggest a shower?"

I nodded my agreement, and he threw powder into the floo. "Professor Snape's quarters." The flames glowed green, and he stopped me from entering. "Severus and I need to discuss the new developments, and I know he will want to eat. Order something from the house-elves, and we'll return to the Dursleys."

"Yes, Headmaster." My response caused him to pause, but he forgot what he meant to say and waved me to the floo. Candles flickered to life when I stepped into Professor Snape's quarters. Was this how the man lived? Nothing hung from his walls, and his bookshelves stood empty. He had a few tomes on the desk, and I realised they were from the library.

Curiosity forced me to enter his bedroom. Did Dumbledore send me to the wrong fireplace? Everything belonged to Hogwarts. I glanced into the closet and saw his teaching robes, and two pairs of pants. He had very few clothes, and nothing else. Didn't he own anything? Merlin, Snape would murder me if he saw me snooping through his bedchambers!

I fled the room and walked to the eating area. The house-elves brought me everything I asked, and I ordered enough food to last during the summer. His quarters looked no better than my room at the Dursleys. Did Snape spend all his money on potion ingredients? I glanced at the books on the desk, and that answer seemed reasonable.

Boredom made me sleepy, and I dozed on the couch while waiting for their return. The swoosh of someone coming through the Floo alerted me of their arrival, and I watched both Professors enter the room. Snape greeted me with a respectful nod. I thought only Slytherins received that. "Severus, my boy. Pack your things while I speak with Harry."

Dumbledore placed a black leather pouch on the table and motioned for me to take it. My eyes widened, and I gasped when I peeked into the bag. Magic made it larger, and there were thousands of Galleons. I didn't have an exact number, but there were lots! "What is this?"

"They are galleons, Harry." I knew that! Dumbledore smirked at my expression and placed a hand on my shoulder. "A slave has nothing, Harry, because everything belongs to you." Guilt churned in my stomach when I glanced at the pouch. "The choice is yours. You can allow Severus to spend money and own possessions, or you can deny him everything but the necessities. I cannot tell you what to do. These galleons belong to you."

"Where did you get them?"

"Do you not already know, Harry?" Dumbledore peered over his half-moon glasses and waited for me to answer.

Neville received ten galleons a month for an allowance, but the bag held a lot more. What would Hogwarts pay Professors? "Um, do these belong to Professor Snape?"

Dumbledore shook his head in answer. "No, you're his master. Everything of his belongs to you. Where do you think they came from, Harry?"

My cheeks felt hot, and I realised how stupid I sounded. Of course he would say that, didn't he just finish explaining? "These are Professor Snape's wages from teaching at Hogwarts." Dumbledore nodded and smiled at me. Now I understood why he had nothing, how could the Headmaster do that to him? The bag contained his wages for the past decade. "I want Hogwarts to pay Professor Snape. Don't give his earnings to me."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at me, and he smiled. "Does this mean he has your permission to continue teaching?" What, why wouldn't he? I nodded and received a light pat on the back. "I'm glad we had this talk, Harry. You're a fine boy."

The unmoving form of Professor Snape gained my attention, and I glanced at him. The man blushed when he realised I caught him eavesdropping, and he hurried into the loo to finish packing. It was then that I noticed his clean appearance. He wore the clothes of a muggle, and his hair looked a little damp. The man held a small bag, and he joined us by the fireplace. I passed him the galleons. "These are yours, Professor. Buy anything you want, but nothing from the dark arts."

Snape dropped the bag and stared at me. He swallowed and glanced at the pouch. His eyes flicked to mine, and he struggled to speak. "Master, you are the first to give me... spending money." Several emotions flickered across his face, but he hid them behind a curtain of black hair.

Number 4, Privet Drive

Dumbledore retrieved the coins with magic and handed them to Snape. The Professor nodded his thanks and stuffed the pouch into a pocket. The elder wizard led us through the floo to Mrs. Figs, and then to the Dursleys. Vernon shouted at me from the living room, "Where did you go, boy! You didn't finish your chores!"

The elder wizard strode into the room and turned off their telly with his wand. I hoped he broke it, but I suspected otherwise. Petunia's shrieks almost went unheard, because they had little volume. The Dursley's squished into the couch and stared at the other wizards. Dumbledore stepped before us. "Please excuse my interruption, for you see, I have come with very grave news."

Vernon's face reddened, but he kept the anger from his voice. "What do you want with us? We took the boy. Isn't that enough?"

Dumbledore paced before their couch and looked at them with saddened eyes. "Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban, and I fear they will kill you to get to Mr. Potter."

Petunia rose from the couch and pointed a finger at me when she screeched. "Your freakishness did this. I knew we should never have taken you!"

A hand rested on my shoulder and offered comfort. Snape's gesture shocked me, but we stood silent while Dumbledore continued. He motioned to the man in black. "Professor Snape is an expert dualist with a fearsome reputation. Few wizards ever challenge him." Petunia fell to the couch and pushed into Vernon's side to get away from Snape. "He will protect you. Do you have an extra room for him to stay, or do you wish me to add another bed in Harry's?"

Vernon stumbled over his words, and his anger increased. He rose from the couch and pointed a finger at Snape. "You will stay with the boy and don't even think about wearing freak clothes."

"If that is your wish." Snape said with a deeper than normal voice. "I will, of course, remove the locks from outside his bedroom door. May I suggest you leave it that way?"

Grunts and spluttering noises came from Vernon, but he rejoined his family on the couch. Dumbledore went upstairs and returned a few minutes later. "You will find everything in order. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, you have my appreciation." He stepped towards the door, but stopped as if having forgotten something. "Professor, I will expect reports from you on Mr. Potter's progress."

"Indeed, Headmaster. He will learn different forms of martial combat, and theory as you have asked." The Dursley's eyes widened at hearing Snape's calm response, and I suspect he became more of a threat in their eyes.

"Very good, Professor. I do hope you have a productive summer." He turned to me and said, "Study well, Mr. Potter." I would hug that man if it didn't make me look girly. He returned my enthusiastic smile, and left.

Snape gazed at my muggle relatives, and they cowered in fear. What would they do if he glared? The man turned his attention to me and pointed to the stairs. "Please show me the way, Mr. Potter."

Angered mutters followed us, and we came to an abrupt halt before our room. Dumbledore ignored the locks, but we felt an aura around the door. Snape prodded it with his fingers and whispered, "He charmed it with an illusion, but I cannot know specific details without using magic."

What did he do? My stomach fluttered with excitement, and I threw open the door to see the same ugly room. He made a copy of Dudley's old bed, and he completed it with the same broken springs. My face grew hot when I glanced at the closet because the room no longer stunk. "The Headmaster emptied our bucket."

"You would prefer to do that without magic, I wonder?" My head shook, and he nodded. A thump sounded against the outside door, and we heard the locks slide into place. We listened to Vernon's laughter, and Snape folded his arms. "Is your uncle daft, I wonder? He cannot believe those will work against a wizard."

"Do you know how to pick locks?"

Snape shook his head and sneered. "You intend to pass second year without ever having opened a book, do you?" My snarl encouraged him to continue, despite the redness around his wrist. The man winced and pressed his hand against the skin before he continued in a more respectful tone. "Alohomora will open all pick-able locks."

"Don't do anything to that door." I stated in an even tone. "You terrified them, and he feels safer locking us in the room. They always treat me worse when I do something to frighten them." Snape scowled in anger, and I suspected he had a plan. That scared me more than my Uncle, and I sat on the edge of my bed. My voice faltered when I tried to speak. "He will panic. Can you guarantee that he won't murder me while you take a shower?"

The evil git rubbed his wrist and glowered at the door. "We don't have to worry, Master. The Dursley's will know true terror and beg for death before I'm done. They will regret locking us in here, and I will obliviate them if they want to cause trouble."

My mouth hung open, and I glared at the man. "Death Eaters would agree, and I knew Dumbledore should never trust you." Snape glowered at my comment, and turned his back to me. "I want to see your Dark Mark." The man held his left forearm and shook his head. "Show it to me!"

Snape sucked in his breath and stiffened. He hesitated by the window and turned to face me. "Master, I beg of you to reconsider."

"No. Show me your mark."

The Potions Master clenched his jaw and unfastened his left cuff. He pushed the sleeve to his elbow and stared at the ceiling. "Why is the snake slithering through the skull?"

Snape snorted, and I noticed the rash darken around his wrist. "Your absurd questions no longer astonish me. Perhaps, you may wish to ask it?"

My eyes widened, and I stared at the snake. Magical portraits talked, but nobody told me about tattoos! Brilliant! I focussed on the snake and hissed," What does the skull mean, and why do you slide through its mouth?"

Snape stiffened when I hissed at the snake, and he took a hesitant step. The serpent slithered up his arm and rested its head on the skull. The man looked terrified. I didn't want to miss what it said, so I held his arm. "My Master knows parseltongue, and I show this by exiting from the mouth. The skull symbolises death, or ancestral connections. He is the Heir of Slytherin." The snake lifted its head and gazed into my eyes. "Your bond with this man comes from an ancient power. Who are you?"

The Potion Master glowered at his arm, and his muscles became rigid with tension. He told me to ask! What did he expect? "My name is Harry Potter."

The snake hissed in anger and flicked its tongue over the skull. "The man will betray my Master! Your ancient bond forces his loyalties, and you are the enemy! The man no longer deserves to be a member of my Master's inner circle!" The snake wreathed in anger and pulled away from Snape's arm. It slithered into the air and vanished in a puff of smoke. He no longer had the Dark Mark.

Snape would kill me! The man stared without a sound, and I tripped over the bed trying to get away from him. He closed his eyes and steadied himself. They snapped open, and he gazed down at me. His voice rumbled with a deep timber. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" He took a step towards me, and I scurried across the bed to the far corner. "You heard what the snake said!"

The man pulled back and stared at me without moving. Would I live? Ten seconds passed before he lowered his arms and spoke with a calm voice. "I heard nothing. Parseltongue is an ability that few wizards have. You share this gift with Lord Voldemort, and I suggest you keep it hidden." First the wand, and now this. Was I related to him? "What did you say to it?"

I could keep it secret because I seldom talked with snakes. "It answered my question and wanted to know who I was. I told it. The snake screamed about me being an enemy and said our bond forces your loyalties to me. Its Master could never trust you, so it left your arm. It said you didn't belong in the inner circle."

Snape moved to the end of my bed and ran a hand down his face. He stared at me while he struggled with his thoughts. "Look into my eyes, Mr. Potter." He gazed into mine with an intensity I have not seen, and then he flew across the room. Snape stumbled backwards and slammed into the wall.

My eyes squeezed shut, and I curled into the corner. Snape would murder me and chop me into potion ingredients! Vernon's voice thundered from the telly room, "Keep the volume down, Freaks! You've just earned yourselves another day!"

No sound came from the man's direction, so I opened my eyes and peeked through my legs. Snape kneeled on the floor with his head lowered, and he didn't move. I plucked every bit of Gryffindor courage I had, and spoke to the man. "Why did you kneel?"

The Potions Master grunted and refused to answer. Air hissed through his teeth, and he clutched his left arm. He pulled it to his chest and gritted. "The bond thought I assaulted you, and it forced me to kneel for punishment."

"Did you attack me?"

He groaned and rubbed a spot above his elbow. He didn't want to answer, but I suspected the bond gave him no other choice. "Yes, Master, I assaulted your mind and tried to scan your thoughts."

He would humiliate me if he did that at Hogwarts, and I suspected he wouldn't like it either. "Why does the bond force you to kneel, and why do you keep rubbing your rash? Doesn't that make it worse?"

Snape blew on his wrist, and his voice fell to a whisper. "The bond forces me to submit when I act against my Master. Kneeling reminds me of my status, and it serves as a punishment. The bond will release me when I satisfy its demands, or when the Master commands it." He gazed at the floor as if he expected me to stop him. "The rash burns and rubbing makes it feel better."

The man didn't seem angry, and he answered without snide remarks. I scooted to the edge of the bed and decided to ask a few questions. "When did you become a slave?"

The Potions Master lowered and sat on the back of his legs. "All my life, Master." My eyebrows shot into my hairline, and I motioned for him to explain. "House Prince neared extinction, but they had one daughter. She ran off with a muggle. Instead of banishing her, the head of House cursed the man's child into slavery. He wanted his daughter married to a proper pureblood wizard. She refused to leave the muggle, and her father gave the Master's ring to Orion Black. He called me at once and raised me to serve his children."

Snape's pride would never allow him to accept slavery, but he didn't know anything else. It explained why he didn't kill me. "I don't understand, Professor." Onyx eyes met mine, and I kneeled beside him. I unfastened the cuff of his left arm and pushed the sleeve. The rash had spread to his elbow. "You lived with this all your life. Why do you need so many reminders to behave?"

The man fell silent and averted his eyes. The burn looked tender, so I reached into the backpack and retrieved Dumbledore's ointment. His tattoo sat on a large red welt, and raw skin surrounded its edges. It looked painful, and I hesitated. Snape glanced at his wrist and sighed when I rubbed the cream into the tattoo.

His head bowed in submission. "Master, I appreciate your mercy." His thanks made me feel guiltier than I already did, and my cheeks grew warmer in response. "Your Mother hated slavery, and she didn't care about my status. Lily became my only friend. Master Sirius enjoyed finding new ways to humiliate me, and my retaliation led to punishment. He encouraged his friends to join, and James had an inventive mind. Lily attacked them after they mortified me in our fifth year. I couldn't retaliate against them, and I made the stupid mistake of getting mad at her. I called her a mudblood."

"You did that to a friend, and you call me a muttonhead?"

Snape glared at my comment, but he continued the explanation. "Lily never forgave me, but I knew I didn't deserve it." He shifted his weight and tried to make himself more comfortable while still continuing to kneel. "I blamed James for ending my friendship with Lily, and I despised him. You have the face of my enemy, and the eyes of my best friend. I despised you for what James did."

"You hate me, because of my Dad? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Snape clasped his arms behind his back and hung his head. Did he have different stages of submission? "What does that have to do with you needing constant reminders?"

The Professor's voice lowered, and he spoke to the floor. "I lived without a Master for the past decade. Headmaster Dumbledore treated me like a son, and I didn't want that to end. You called me, and I became a slave. In a way, I might have blamed you, the son of my enemy."

Snape's lies angered me, and I pushed myself from the floor. "Everyone praises James Potter, and he fought against Voldemort. Why should I believe you, a Death Eater? You'd say anything to hurt me. The Dursleys lied about him, and so have you!" Snape said nothing, and kept his gaze on the floor. It served him right to kneel, and I had no intention of releasing him.

He knew the bond would force him into submission. The barmy git blamed me for his enslavement, and in a way I could understand. It was me who tapped that ring. How could my mother befriend that nasty git? What did Dumbledore see in him?

We had nothing to do, but I felt guilty for not releasing him. Was I being cruel? I lay back on the bed to think over everything that happened since the train, and I woke a little later. The sun finished setting, but we could still see. My gaze fell to the spot where I last saw the Professor, and he continued to kneel on the floor. "How long did I sleep?"

Snape glanced at me and answered, "You slept half an hour, Master."

The Professor sounded defeated, and my conscience screamed in silent outrage. Did I bully him? "You may stand."

The man struggled to rise from the floor, and he almost fell. Snape staggered to the bed and rubbed his legs without looking in my direction. Did he growl at me, or was that a groan? "Master, we have no reason to stay in this room. The Dursleys violate muggle laws by imprisoning us."

Adults always made everything worse. "We have enough food to survive the summer, and they will let us out. Don't do anything until we're ready to leave. My Uncle has a short memory, so we can escape without worrying about his reaction next year." He nodded, but I could tell he didn't like my answer. What choice did we have?

Snape rose from the bed and went to use the bucket inside the closet. Five minutes passed, and I opened the window. No foul odours greeted me, but I didn't expect that to last. "Mr. Potter, you need to see this!"

My eyes widened, and I stared at the closed closet door. "Gross! Professor, I can't believe you. Ron does that too!"

Snape walked from the closet and motioned for me to follow. "Headmaster Dumbledore made a few alterations to your closet. What did you think I wished to show you, Mr. Potter?" My face grew hot, and he looked no less confused. He waited for my answer, but I did not wish to say anything. He gave up after a few seconds. "You cannot believe I share similarities with that dunderheaded friend of yours."

Dumbledore created a door that led to a suite of rooms inside our closet. It consisted of two bedchambers furnished like the ones in Hogwarts, a training room complete with dummies, a loo, a bathing area, a common room, and a library for studying. It also had a fireplace with a working floo, and a kitchen filled with food in stasis. My trunk rested beside the Gryffindor bed. "How did he do this in a few minutes?"

Snape waved a hand through the air. "Hogwarts consists of hallways, passages, and large common rooms such as the Great Hall. Portal doors connect the smaller areas, and they float in the ether when not in use. This allows the Headmaster to change teachers quarters, or add rooms when we need them. The outside stays in the ether, but the internal area connects to the physical realm."

He pointed at the new door and explained. "Muggles cannot see these portals, and we have one that leads outside near the Dursley's back entrance. Headmaster Dumbledore brought Hogwarts to Little Whinging."

The rooms were bigger than the Dursley home, and I wondered if we could avoid my relatives for the summer. Snape would approve. "They did us a favour locking that door."

Snape rolled his eyes and walked to a shelf filled with books. He glanced at me when I pulled out my wand. I was about to practice an incantation when he yelled. "Stop!" I jumped at his voice and listened to his sneer. "You strive for constant attention, do you, can't go a day without seeing your name in the Daily Prophet?" He scowled at his wrist and sighed. "Master, we are not at Hogwarts. The tracers will alert the Ministry if we use magic."

I accepted his warning and put away my wand. Snape approached the table and hesitated when he looked at the chair. He glanced at the other furniture and decided on the overstuffed recliner by the fireplace. He became absorbed in the book and gave his wrist an occasional rub. Why didn't he ask for help? He couldn't enjoy suffering. I retrieved the jar of ointment and placed it on the end table. "Use this whenever you need-Dumbledore said it won't run out."

Snape glanced at the container with a bitter scowl. "I suppose, you intend to bring the Gryffindor common room to tears when you tell them about my punishments."

"Dumbledore wouldn't discuss it. He doesn't want me asking about them until your triangle tattoo vanishes." Snape raised his head, and onyx eyes gazed into mine. "I'm to send you to him for punishment." Snape swallowed and turned away from me. He unfastened the cuff of his left arm, and I wondered if I humiliated him.

He flattened the shirt against his skin, and I couldn't see anything beyond his wrist. "Do you want me to apply the ointment?"

Snape nodded and glanced at the jar. "It does not work for me, Master. I suppose, you and Professor Dumbledore are the only ones who can." He stiffened when I touched the inflamed area, but the redness vanished.

Hedwig hooted at us for making too much noise while she tried to sleep. I glanced up and saw her perched near an open window. Snape settled in to read his book, and I no longer dreaded my summers with the Dursleys.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.


End file.
